


That One

by DarkenHeart (Lexa)



Category: Original Work
Genre: Breathplay, M/M, Possible Character Death, Rent Boy
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-06-09
Updated: 2016-06-09
Packaged: 2018-07-14 01:29:37
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 440
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7146599
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lexa/pseuds/DarkenHeart
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Thoughts about That One who knows what to do.</p>
            </blockquote>





	That One

**Author's Note:**

> For luvxander

It was the solid weight of them on top of him that usually did it. More than the thrusting inside him, more than the grabbing and moving this way and that. Their bodies on his. Pushing him into the bed. Pinning him there with little care to if it was comfortable for him or not.

Most didn't, of course. Set all their weight on him. They'd hold themselves up, as if to minimize the contact between him and them. To make the quick getaway.

A few did get it, somewhat. They would lay on him, rubbing against him. Giving him mostly what he needed.

But only That One did it right. Didn't just lay on him. But slid his arms under and around him. Holding him tight, making it an effort to breathe. Making it hard to move. 

And the only time he would kiss him, was with his hand wrapped tight around his throat. Pressing to restrict the blood flow as much as his air. While the other arm was still around him. Squeezing more and more.

Each breath out meant a little less went back in. Meant his vision would blacken a bit more. 

And when the thrashing would start, he was never sure how much was from his coming; and how much was from his body fighting for air. 

For the mornings after the visits from That One, he would always arrange to have a friend drop in. Not a good friend, of course. Wouldn't want to have someone he cared about finding him lifeless on the bed.

He would think about that. Those times he was alone, with just his hands for company. Would he feel the last breath leave him? Or would the second be buried under the force of his coming? Would he just pass out and his life slip away without a murmur?

He knew he was tempting fate. That it was never a question of 'if', but of 'when'. His body knew it, too. The way he couldn't help the shiver that ran thru him at the sound of the knock. How his breath quickened, as if to do as much as possible before being stilled. How his cock would harden as his future killer stood there in the doorway. 

He wondered if That One ever gave a thought to those two words he would always fight to say to him. As the blood began to rush in his ears, as the tightness in his chest grew. Just two little words. The most heartfelt words he ever said to any of them. More intimate to him than 'i love you'.

'Thank you'


End file.
